


Waiting

by hanabi921



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabi921/pseuds/hanabi921
Summary: Chaeyoung gets into a car accident and forgets. Tzuyu has to figure out how to move on
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forbiddenquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddenquill/gifts).



The call came on a Tuesday. It was a car accident and Chaeyoung had to have major surgery. As Tzuyu entered the hospital she saw the rest of the girls (they had been called first) waiting because only family was allowed in right now. Chaeyoung had apparently just gotten out of surgery. Which means it had been at least 8 hours since this had happened and Tzuyu was only arriving now. But there was nothing Tzuyu could do and so she sat with the girls and waited.

The waiting was hard but what hurt more was that Tzuyu couldn’t be there earlier, that the others got there first, got the call first. Tzuyu knows that no one was even aware that her and Chaeyoung were together (if you can even call it that) and so it made sense, that she would get the call last. Tzuyu is the baby of the group and yeah she lives with Chaeyoung, but she has technically known Chaeyoung the shortest amount of time.

* * *

_A week ago_

Tzuyu’s hands traced circles on Chaeyoung’s back, following the shape of her tattoo. They were in Tzuyu’s room, Chaeyoung sitting on Tzuyu’s lap. Both breathing slightly heavy from their previous activities.

“Why did you get this one?” Tzuyu asked.

“Mmmm?” Chaeyoung hummed into Tzuyu’s neck not sure which tattoo Tzuyu was referring too.

Tzuyu slid her hand down to Chaeyoung’s arm, finding Chaeyoung’s latest tattoo on her forearm.

“This fish one.”

“Ah that one.” Chaeyoung shifted in Tzuyu’s lap so they could both look at it.

“Remember how we met at that aquarium?” Tzuyu nodded.

“Well right before I saw you, I saw this angelfish gliding along the glass. And it looked so peaceful, moving along so slowly compared to all the bigger fish. Sometimes I feel like life is moving so quickly and everyone else is able to keep up, but I just fall short. And yes I know I’m also physically short, so don’t say anything you bloody giant.” Tzuyu cracks a smile at that. “But yeah when I’m feeling slower than everyone else, I try to think of that angelfish, peacefully going at its own pace and I’m not as bothered by how fast life is moving. Because I can just do my own thing.”

Tzuyu is kind of stunned because she wasn’t expecting such a deep answer, although knowing Chaeyoung she always has a good reason for each of her tattoos. Tzuyu herself has always struggled to keep up with the world. It always feels a little too loud, a little too fast, a little too full and to know that Chaeyoung also understands the feeling is comforting. It makes her fall in love with Chaeyoung a little more. And Tzuyu, being her awkwardly blunt self can’t help but tell Chaeyoung.

“I love you” Tzuyu says, looking into Chaeyoung’s eyes because she wants her to know how much she means it and also how much it means to her that Chaeyoung feels comfortable telling her these things.

“You don’t have to say anything back, I just wanted you to know.” Tzuyu can see the slight panic in Chaeyoung’s eyes and as much as she tries not to, Tzuyu can feel her heart constricting, not because she needs Chaeyong to say it back, but because her confession might be unwanted. Tzuyu can’t help but look down, not wanting to see the rejection in Chaeyoung’s eyes.

Warm hands reach to pull Tzuyu’s head up and suddenly Chaeyoung’s lips are on Tzuyu’s and Tzuyu can feel the care which causes some of the tightness on her chest to loosen because it doesn’t seem like Chaeyoung is put off by her confession.

Before it can get too heated and turn in to round two, Chaeyoung breaks it off bringing her forehead to Tzuyu’s, both panting, breathes intermingling.

“I’m going to go to my studio, I’ll see you later”

Chaeyoung gives Tzuyu one last chaste peck before she slides off of Tzuyu’s lap, grabbing her robe hanging on the chair to Tzuyu’s desk and heads to her own room.

Tzuyu lays back on her bed, not quite sure how to interpret Chaeyoung’s reaction (it seems positive), but she knows that drawing and sculpting is how Chaeyoung processes things and is content enough to let her go.

However, despite living with Chaeyoung, Tzuyu doesn't see her all week, Chaeyoung’s text when Tzuyu asked said something about preparing for her exhibition and living in her studio for the time being.

Tzuyu was starting to think maybe she shouldn’t have let Chaeyoung go.

* * *

Now here Chaeyoung was, having surgery because some idiot t-boned her car, and Tzuyu was the last one to get the call. Which at this point makes sense because if Tzuyu is being honest, which she usually tries to be, she’s not confident that she's that important of a person in Chaeyoung’s life.

But Chaeyoung was everything to Tzuyu and so even though she wasn’t religious she prayed to any gods out there for Chaeyoung to be okay.

Another hour of waiting and her parents finally came out to give everyone an update. The good news is she’s alive and all her injuries will heal with time. The bad news is she doesn’t remember the last 4 years.

Which really sucks because Tzuyu met Chaeyoung in that aquarium 3 years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a lot. There was no way around it. Trying to fit in a tiny hospital room with 8 people was a struggle and so with Tzuyu’s height she kept to the back so that others could see. It didn’t matter anyways she thought, not like Chayoung knows who Tzuyu is. She doesn’t look that bad at least which helps some of the tension leave Tzuyu’s body. Her hand however is wrapped in a cast and Tzuyu knows that Chaeyoung will whine about not being able to draw or sculpt for a couple of weeks, but at least it’s not permanent.

Chaeyoung remembers Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Jihyo and Dahyun, which makes sense, they are all childhood friends. Everyone else she met within the last 4 years and as terrible as it sounds, Tzuyu is grateful she’s not the only one forgotten. One by one the girls introduce each other to Chaeyoung, starting with Momo and ending with Tzuyu.

There’s no recognition, just a slight furrow of her eyebrows as she tries to relearn everyone’s names.

It hurts a lot more than Tzuyu is ready to admit.

Unfortunately, or luckily (Tzuyu wasn't sure how much longer she could sit there with Chayoung looking at her like she’s a stranger) visiting hours end, but everyone promises to visit again tomorrow. Chaeyoung’s smile is the last thing Tzuyu sees before she walks out.

* * *

It’s been a couple of weeks and Chaeyoung is finally being discharged from the hospital. Her memory has slowly been coming back, she now remembers that Nayeon and Jeongyeon are together which is a relief because they only got together a year ago after a lot of push and pull so it seems like slowly things are coming back to her.

And if she remembers things from a year ago then sooner or later she’ll remember Tzuyu right?

Chaeyoung had been surprised to learn that her and Tzuyu lived together. Tzuyu couldn’t blame her, she was a stranger to Chaeyoung after all.

Jihyo and Mina helped Tzuyu take her back to your apartment so she had familiar faces around (she remembered Mina a couple of days ago). It makes sense Tzuyu rationalizes Chaeyoung met Mina shortly after her memory ended and Mina and Jihyo dating probably helped too. Opening the door to the apartment Tzuyu starts to give her a tour showing her the kitchen, the living room, her room. Tzuyu doesn't show Chaeyoung her own room because she doesn’t think she can handle having Chaeyoung in there yet, all the memories and nights spent together forgotten, but she indicates the door. Jihyo and Mina are ordering pizza while Tzuyu shows her around and Tzuyu’s not quite sure how to act around her yet so an awkward silence ensues when she very quickly runs out of places to show her.

“Oh, yeah. I can take you to your studio tomorrow if you want, or Nayeon can take you if you’re more comfortable with that. It’s walking distance from here and it might help you remember more things. Or at least it’s your favorite place. . . so yeah”

“Thank you Tzuyu, I really appreciate it. Don’t you have work or something tomorrow though, I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you?”

“Oh I kind of took the week off in case you needed anything or needed help with anything … which I realize now might have been a complete overstep and you probably don’t want someone around that you don’t know, I can call someone else to come over” Tzuyu is rambling but she doesn’t know how to stop and she can see Jihyo and Mina starting to look concerned.

Chaeyoung puts her hand on Tzuyu’s shoulder which finally shuts her up. “Don’t worry Tzuyu, I think it’s really sweet, but I don’t really need babysitting. You can go to work and if you give me the address and the keys I can go to my studio by myself.”

“Oh. . . yeah totally, whatever you’re most comfortable with.” Tzuyu gives a weak smile.

“Great now why don’t you come show me how to use the TV and we can all watch a movie while we wait for the pizza”

And now Tzuyu really wishes Chaeyoung remembered her because she really want to kiss her, but Tzuyu settles for the closest option which is sitting on the couch with their friends and putting on Chaeyoung’s favorite movie Pride and Prejudice, receiving a smile from Chaeyoung for her movie choice.

* * *

It’s been a month now since Chaeyoung’s been back at their apartment and Chaeyoung has remembered everyone in their friend group but Tzuyu. It sucks (there’s no way around that), but Tzuyu rationalizes that it’s only because Chaeyoung met her last out of the group and that since Chaeyoung met Tzuyu first and then she introduced her to everyone else, there’s no anchor for her to remember Tzuyu by association.

Does it make Tzuyu feel better, a little. Does it make sense when Tzuyu explains this to Jihyo after she expressed concern over Tzuyu’s mental health after hearing from Chaeyoung she doesn’t normally come home until midnight and seems to be avoiding her, no.

“Tzuyu this isn’t healthy”

“It’s fine Jihyo, I’m not avoiding her, I’m just really busy at work right now with this new case”

“So if I ask Elkie about your workload she’ll back you up?”

“shit” Tzuyu swears under her breath, she forgot they’re friends. “yes?”

“Tzuyu, I know it sucks she doesn’t remember you, but it's only been 2 months and she’s still remembering new things everyday”

“But what if she never remembers me?”

“Then you can rebuild your friendship, but Tzuyu you’ll never be able to do that if you never see her”

Tzuyu knows Jihyo is right so she stops working late and goes home at a decent time, even cooking a couple days of the week.

Slowly but surely she’s becoming friends with Chaeyoung again and Tzuyu’s new favorite moments are when Chaeyoung chats with her in the kitchen while she cooks. Tzuyu talks about her day and for the most part she can forget Chayoung doesn’t remember her.

Four months later and Tzuyu and Chaeyoung are friends now. Tzuyu does her best to try to forget about how much she likes Chaeyoung more than a friend should and there are times where she thinks Chaeyoung can tell, after all Tzuyu has always been shit at lying. But luckily for Tzuyu she’s never been a very affectionate person and so she thinks with the distance maintained between the two of them maybe she’s been able to get by. It all falls apart, however, when Nayeon decides everyone has to go out drinking because apparently “it's been too long since everyone hung out together” and it ends up at a club.

* * *

Everyone except Jihyo and Tzuyu are multiple drinks in, Tzuyu has never been big on drinking and one other member of the group always offers to stay sober with her out of both safety and also to keep her company when everyone inevitably becomes incoherent. Tzuyu is currently sitting in the booth with Jihyo and Mina, Mina curled into Jihyo in her buzzed state. Ironically Nayeon has already left with Jeongyeon, probably to go have sex and Sana and Momo look to be having the time of their lives with Dahyun smooshed in between them and Tzuyu expects the three of them to leave soon to go back to their apartment.

Chaeyoung left to go grab another drink and as Tzuyu scans the club looking for her Tzuyu finds her talking to a girl. A really pretty girl. Who it seems just asked Chaeyoung to dance because they both down their drinks and head to the dance floor. And it really feels like someone has dumped a bucket of ice water over Tzuyu because her chest feels tight and she doesn't even feel the heat of the club anymore. For some reason Tzuyu can’t take her eyes off of them, even though it's getting harder for her to breathe and when she sees the girl lean in to kiss Chaeyoung Tzuyu finally looks away and decides it's time for her to go home.

Jihyo and Mina notice Tzuyu’s abrupt motion and look concerned, but she tells them she’s not feeling well from the club and that she’s just going to go home. They offer to go with Tzuyu, but Tzuyu doesn't want them to leave on her account, plus Jihyo needs to make sure everyone else gets home safely so Tzuyu waves them off and gets out of the club as calmly as she can manage. Once Tzuyu is outside she feels the tears gathering in her eyes but she ignores it and focuses on flagging down a taxi to take her home.

Tzuyu thankfully makes it back to her apartment, but once she’s inside alone there’s nothing left to stop the tears that come out or the way her heart feels like it's being squeezed. She doesn't remember falling asleep, but when she does it’s with Chaeyoung’s name on her tongue and a crack in her heart.

* * *

When Tzuyu wakes up the next morning she almost doesn't remember what happened last night. But the can feel the exhaustion in Tzuyu’s bones and the puffiness of her eyes is a sharp reminder and suddenly all Tzuyu can see is Chaeyoung’s lips on someone else. Tzuyu drags herself out of bed, hoping Chaeyoung doesn't see her, but really needing to go to the bathroom and when Tzuyu exits her room Chaeyoung’s door is wide open and it is clear that no one slept in it last night.

Tzuyu tries her best to ignore that. At least until she gets a cup of tea in her hand.

Once Tzuyu finally settles down in her room with her tea, the warmth helping to chase away the fatigue clinging to her body, she lets herself feel and process.

Tzuyu can’t be mad at Chaeyoung, it’s not her fault in any way, but Tzuyu needs somewhere to put all these feelings of hurt and anger and so she settles for herself. Because it's obvious to Tzuyu that she wasn't enough before, Chaeyoung’s avoidance of her prior to the accident was a clear indicator of that and Chaeyoung doesn’t even know who she is now so the fault must lie with Tzuyu and her own inadequacy.

It’s a bit pitiful, Tzuyu thinks, and definitely not healthy, but at this moment Tzuyu can’t find it in her to do any better. And so Tzuyu resolves to give up hope that Chaeyoung will ever remember her (if it hasn’t happened by now, it's probably never going to). Tzuyu’s heart will always belong to Chaeyoung, but Tzuyu accepts that she will never be anything more than a friend to Chaeyoung.

Feeling mildly more in control of her emotions and with slightly less puffy eyes Tzuyu decides she should probably eat something (her little pity party is over for now).

Just as Tzuyu starts to get stuff out to make fried rice, she hears the front door open and despite her best intentions she can feel her heart rate spike. Tzuyu hears minor grumbling coming from the living room and then a head pops into the kitchen greeting her good morning despite it being the afternoon already. Tzuyu is really trying not to think about where Chaeyoung was at or who she was with and Tzuyu thinks she’s doing a pretty good job. Tzuyu even offers Chaeyoung some of the food she’s making which Chaeyoung enthusiastically accepts. And sitting at the dining table eating fried rice together Tzuyu thinks she’ll be okay. That is until on her way back to her room Tzuyu notices a bruise peeking out of Chaeyoung’s shirt and Tzuyu feels the urge to curl up into a ball and disappear. Tzuyu can’t exactly disappear so she settles for the next best thing which is crying on the floor of the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Tzuyu always liked going to aquariums. Watching the fish move above her made it feel quiet, even if there were people around and children running about. It also brought her Chaeyoung, and even if thinking about Chaeyoung hurt at the moment, Tzuyu was still grateful Chaeyoung to have in her life. 

Tzuyu had been going to the local aquarium long enough to befriend some of the workers there and they would let her stay after it closed. It was one of Tzuyu’s favorite things because then it was actually _quiet_ and she could sit and watch as nighttime slipped over the water. 

This is where Tzuyu found herself when the apartment became too much. She just needed some space to breathe and collect her thoughts. She knew she shouldn't go back to avoiding Chaeyoung again, but Tzuyu needed some sort of plan because she was getting tired. Tired of hiding her feelings, tired of trying to be a good friend, tired of being forgotten. 

Maybe she should go home to Taiwan, Tzuyu mused, visit for a little bit, see her parents. It's been a while anyways so it wouldn’t seem out of the ordinary for her to go. Plus, the lease on their apartment was going to be up soon so Tzuyu could decide not to renew it, she could even move back home to Taiwan. Tzuyu could even suggest Chaeyoung take that studio apartment that just opened up in the same building as her art studio. That would be an easier way to bring up the conversation. 

Tzuyu watched a stingray glide over her, the light rippling as it passed. 

This could work, Tzuyu thought, its a least better than letting things stay the way they are. Tzuyu didn't know if she would survive seeing the aftermath of Chaeyoung sleeping someone else again.

As Tzuyu got up to leave she noticed someone standing at the entrance to the exhibit. Upon further inspection Tzuyu realized it was Chaeyoung. They stood there just staring at each other for a few seconds before Tzuyu, confused, called out, “Chaeyoung?”

“Hi” Chaeyoung waved

Multiple questions ran through Tzuyu’s head, “What are you doing here, how did you even get in?”

“I asked Felix to let me in”

_“Well that kind of hurts”,_ Tzuyu thought. After all, Tzuyu had been the one to introduce Chaeyoung to Felix. It was just another reminder of how Tzuyu seemed to be personally left behind in Chaeyoung’s memories. 

“Oh that was nice of him, but you didn’t answer my question of why you’re here”

“I was actually looking for you and you weren’t answering your phone and I really needed to talk to you”

Tzuyu furrowed her eyebrows, “I left it at home, but what’s so important that it couldn’t wait till I got back. Wait a second, how did you even know I would be here?”

“I remembered you liked coming here whenever you feel sad or homesick”

“Oh”

Another moment passed before Tzuyu could fully comprehend the meaning behind Chaeyoung’s words. 

“Wait what do you mean you remember” Tzuyu could feel hope wiggling its way through the cracks of her heart, but the tightness in her chest was trying its hardest to keep it from taking hold. 

“I remember you Tzuyu”

Tzuyu felt so many emotions run through her, but the most overwhelming one was relief. Relief that she wasn’t the only one forgotten, the only one left behind. That she wouldn't have to hide how she feels anymore.

Tzuyu suddenly felt hands cradling her face, she didn’t even realize she had closed her eyes until she opened them and Chaeyoung came into view standing so close she could see her tattoo peeking out from behind her ear.

“I’m sorry” Chaeyoung’s thumbs were rubbing circles into Tzuyu’s skin, “I’m sorry I forgot you, forgot us”

And Tzuyu could see the sadness and the guilt building up in Chaeyoung’s eyes and couldn’t bear the thought of Chaeyoung blaming herself.

“Stop, it’s not your fault. You didn’t know. I never blamed you and you shouldn't blame yourself”

“But I must have hurt you, I remembered everyone else and when I didn’t come home last night. Tzuyu you have to know I would have never done that if I had known, if I had remembered. I’m so sorry.” 

Tzuyu can’t help but wince hearing Chaeyoung talk about last night, she can still see the hickey peeking out of Chaeyoung’s shirt and it's something Tzuyu would really rather forget.

“It’s ok Chae. We weren’t — we aren’t — together, you can be with whoever you want.”

Tzuyu is sincere even if it hurts to say the words. 

“I know I didn’t remember and I know, ‘It’s not my fault’, but I also know I hurt you and I really want you to know how sorry I am Tzuyu. If I had known, if you had said something I would have never done it." Chaeyoung looked hurt for a moment, "Tzuyu, why didn't you say anything?"

Tzuyu averts her eyes.

“We never really defined what we were doing . . . I didn’t really know how to explain it. I really did mean to bring it up at some point, if only to be honest about our _relationship_ (the word comes out a little funny because Tzuyu isn’t really sure what to call it), but its just that — you just …” 

Chaeyoung is patient as Tzuyu works to find the words to explain herself.

“You remembered everyone, but me … and you were finally getting your life back to normal, both physically and emotionally. I didn’t want to disrupt that and more and more time passed and you had already remembered everyone else, I mean you even remembered the guy who flirted with you at the gym while we were working out together. You remembered him, but not that I was with you and it’s not your fault at all, how could you know I was there. But more and more time passed and eventually I was the only thing left and I don’t know, I kind of just thought …” Tzuyu trailed off, running out of steam. She was so emotionally drained, and her hesitation was a combination of not wanting to make Chayoung feel any worse but also not wanting to voice her real insecurities.

“Tzuyu what did you think?” Chaeyoung tilted Tzuyu’s chin to try to get Tzuyu to meet her eyes.

Trying to muster up the courage Tzuyu took a deep breath, “I thought that your brain must have forgotten me for a reason. I tried everything I knew to see if you would remember me and it kept triggering memories where you remembered everything, but me. And, I don’t know, I started to think that deep down I must not have been that important to you, that you must not have actually liked me or wanted me … I mean I already know you don’t love me.” Tzuyu had to look away now, because she’s not sure how much Chaeyoung remembers, but when Chaeyoung left Tzuyu in bed that day and then Tzuyu didn’t hear from her until it was a phone call to go to the hospital a piece of Tzuyu’s heart had already started to crumble and now it was dangerously close to falling apart.

“What do you mean I don’t love you?” 

“You never said it back and I know I told you you didn’t have to and you still don’t. But then you didn’t come home for a week. And then you got into your accident and — and then you forgot me.”

And Tzuyu can see tears falling from Chaeyoung’s eyes and Tzuyu can’t help but wipe them away because Tzuyu knows she’s going to blame herself and Tzuyu never wants her to feel bad for this. “It’s not your fault. Chae listen to me." Tzuyu makes sure Chaeyoung is really looking at her.

"This will never be your fault. I don’t want you to ever blame yourself”

“How can it not be my fault? I’m the one who forgot you.”

“You didn’t ask to be in that car crash and you can’t control what you remember. And it’s not your fault you don’t love me.”

Tzuyu has to look away now because Chaeyoung is slowly becoming more and more blurry. And Tzuyu really needed to go because she didn’t want to hurt Chaeyoung anymore than she knows she already has. 

But when Tzuyu tries to turn to leave, Chaeyoung won't let her. 

“Chaeyoung, I don’t need you to comfort me. You don’t owe me anything. You don’t have to pretend.” 

Chaeyoung only held Tzuyu tighter.

“Is that what you think?”

“What?”

“Do you really think I was pretending to like you, to care for you the whole time?”

Tzuyu looked up at the fish swimming in circles and the kelp swaying in the current. Remembered telling Chaeyoung almost 6 months ago that she loved her and how Chaeyoung never said it back. 

“Yes” Tzuyu breathed.

A beat of silence, an inhale and an exhale.

“You idiot”

Well that was not what Tzuyu was expecting to hear.

“You absolute idiot, I am actually offended right now and even a little angry at this point. Tzuyu look at me.” And because Tzuyu is weak she does as Chaeyoung says, allowing herself one last moment before she lets Chaeyoung go.

“I love you.” Tzuyu’s breath catches, disbelieving.

“I love you. And don’t for one second think I’m doing this because I feel sorry for you or anything like that. I’m sorry it took me so long to say. I was actually planning a whole thing in my studio because I wanted you to know how much I love you and that I was saying it because I really do love you, but then I had to get into that stupid bloody accident and I didn’t get to show you, but Tzuyu, I do love you, I love you with all that I am” 

“Are you sure?” The crack in Tzuyu’s voice makes her wince but honestly she needs Chaeyoung to be sure because Tzuyu had already convinced herself it was over.

“Tzuyu, you are the best person I’ve ever met and honestly my favorite person in the whole stupid world. You are the kindest, the most selfless, the easiest person to love, and I am so sorry I let you think otherwise.” 

Her eyes were so full of passion, of care and even though Tzuyu was still having a hard time reconciling the idea that Chaeyoung did in fact care for her, Tzuyu knew Chaeyoung wasn’t lying. 

Satisfied that Tzuyu was finally starting to believe her, Chaeyoung figured it was time to head home. Holding Tzuyu’s hand, Chaeyoung made sure to thank Felix on their way out. 

Almost as if Chaeyoung could tell Tzuyu might slip back into her insecurities, Chaeyoung made sure to cling to Tzuyu’s side, maintaining a physical reminder that Chaeyoung remembered.

When they got home Chaeyoung immediately pulled Tzuyu to the couch and made herself comfortable on Tzuyu’s lap, nuzzling into her neck. They sat there just being together for a while before Chaeyoung said, “Did you know I’ve been drawing you?”

Tzuyu can’t lie, this does take her by surprise.

Chaeyoung can tell because Tzuyu stiffens slightly.

“My sketchbooks are full of you. I didn’t even realize it at first, but Nayeon pointed it out one day and it turns out I’ve been drawing you from memory.”

And Tzuyu doesn't really know if she wants to know the answer, but she can’t help but ask, “When did you start?”

“Since my hand healed”

And Tzuyu really wasn't expecting this. Because Chaeyoung’s hand healed about a month after her accident and it was at that point that she had started remembering everyone else, everyone else but Tzuyu. Of course logically Tzuyu knows that Chaeyoung forgetting her isn’t a measure of how much Chaeyoung loves her. It’s not Chaeyoung’s fault she forgot her, Chaeyoung didn’t ask for this. But it does help loosen some of Tzuyu's doubt that lingers. Doubts that Tzuyu was never that important to her.

And holding Chaeyoung like this, and later when she showed Tzuyu her sketches, made each day easier to believe her. 

Sometimes Tzuyu has dreams that Chaeyoung forgot again; that Tzuyu came back home and Chaeyoung looked at her with confusion and asked who Tzuyu was. And every time Chaeyoung would wake her up and tell her she loves her. And holding Chaeyoung in her arms, Tzuyu feels her doubts slowly wash away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this. I wrote this for forbiddenquill who is an amazing writer and a great person. I probably wouldn't have finished this if they didn't ask so thanks for the motivation lol
> 
> Come say hi to me on twitter if you want :) @hanabi92161284


End file.
